Vweeb
Vweebelemelele Lypbynopbolus (Vweeb for short) is the future son of Ava and Kweeb in Gamewizard's universe. When Ava and Kweeb got married, they agreed that their first kid would be tiny, and the second would be regular size, and Vweeb was the firstborn child. Vweeb is constantly teased about his small height at the Galaxia Elementary School, and is angry that he had to be born so small, but his parents are trying to convince him that size doesn't matter, and it's almost working. He is Numbuh 25.4, because there are 25.4 millimeters in an inch. He's a technology officer and a spy for the New GKND, and he likes to play with his younger, but bigger, sister, Makava. Nextgen Series His first appearance was in the one-shot "Size II", where his sister carried him home from GKND training. Vweeb was angered that the GKND wouldn't let him in because he was too small, so his father tried telling him that size wasn't everything. After deciding he was gonna try again tomorrow, he went to play with Makava in her dollhouse. In the one-shot "Size III", Arianna greeted Vweeb and Makava, then Vweeb has a small conversation with her, where Vweeb vowed he would show everyone how good he is even though he's small. Vweeb started bonding with his mother in "Alien Mother's Day", where he and Ava played Hide-and-seek, where Vweeb hid under the couch and easily hid from her vision. Afterwards, the two went shopping for squid soup at Twinkly Marts, where they met Arianna and her parents. Vweeb confided with Arianna that he liked hanging out with his mother, and Ava heard him. In one of the one-shots of "Story of Their Lives", titled "You'll Find Out", while at the beach, Vweeb says to his mother that he's gonna be just like dad one day. Ava says there was one thing that Kweeb was too small to handle, and when Vweeb asks what, Arianna walks by in a two-piece swimsuit, to which he stares at. Ava replies that "he'll find out." In the one-shot "The Alien Bully", when Vweeb decides to go visit Arianna at the park, he suddenly encounters and gets harrassed by Anthony McKenzie, who does things like shoving Vweeb up his nose and ears, and even pees on him. In the story Anthony Ant, Anthony's cruel ways towards Vweeb caused Viridi to curse Anthony into shrinking down to Vweeb's height, much to Vweeb's amusement. Arianna later convinced Vweeb to help Anthony, and he did so as he helped Anthony adjust to his small height. Anthony eventually apologized to Vweeb, and the two became friends. In Operation: SCARY, Vweeb dressed as a piece of candy. When the Curse of Monsters was spread, Vweeb turned into a piece of candy. In Viridi's Last Stand, Arianna takes Vweeb to Planet Secco to look for seeds of the Ancient Flower, in the hopes of saving the planet. Vweeb admits that he doesn't find it exciting, disappointing Arianna. They return to GKND H.Q. so Nebula can give them, and Tronta and Makava, the mission to follow Viridi's Forces when they take their shipment of Nightmare Toxin. Beforehand, Arianna and Vweeb go to Coruscant as Arianna tries, and fails, to sell fliers. Vweeb explains that Arianna needs to be stronger about her beliefs, and not go with what everyone says, making Arianna feel more doubtful. Finally, they go on the mission as Vweeb shrinks his three friends/sister down, and they stowaway on the Nightmare crate. They are taken by Viridi's troops, but suddenly faint and wake up in a giant jungle planet. Later, the three tame a Kikwi creature, and eventually find Sector W on the planet, after the events that occured. They learned they were on Planet Flora, and use Sappo and Gibli's Onion ship to return to GKND H.Q.. They explain the situation and learn Viridi's headquarters by tracking Arianna. They schedule the invasion of Planet Flora as Team Vweeb is carried by Cheren into Viridi's Lair. When they arrive at her throne, they find Arianna possessed, and Vweeb, Tronta, and Makava are forced to battle her at their small sizes. Arianna nearly has the battle won until Rachel Uno and Angie McKenzie suddenly come in, with Nova. Nova frees Arianna from Viridi's control, and Arianna apologizes to her friends. Major Battles *Vweeb, Makava, Lilac, and Berry vs. Nerehc Onu (minor phase). *Vweeb and Sector W vs. Cragalanche. *Vweeb, The Gang, and Kami vs. Arlon. *Vweeb, Makava, and Tronta vs. Arianna (brainwashed). Relationships Makava Makava is Vweeb's younger sister, but she's much bigger than him. She often carries him to places he wants to go, and he loves playing with her. Kweeb Vweeb is closer to Kweeb as far as size goes, but they don't interact as often. Ava Vweeb is very close to his mother. He loves to spend time and play with her, and isn't afraid of other kids seeing him (he's too small to be seen well). Arianna Vweeb has a crush on Arianna. She finds him adorable. Anthony McKenzie Anthony is Vweeb's bully. He always makes Vweeb feel insignificant with his tiny height, and likes to torture him. Eventually, the two became friends. Kimaya Heartly Vweeb and Kimaya made a similar friendship to Kweeb and Kami. When Vweeb acted tough around Kimaya, she admired him for it and wanted him to join her gang. Appearance He is 1 inch tall, or 25.4 millimeters. Vweeb has white skin, big long ears, a blue jumpsuit with a black belt through the waist, black boots, and has black hair. Personality Vweeb is a playful, spirited little boy, who is into pretty girls. Girls often find Vweeb adorable because of his micro size, and he usually does his best to show off his tiny cuteness. He loves spending time with his mom and isn't afraid of anyone seeing him with her (he's too small to be noticed easily). He's also adventurous since small size gives access to many areas. Abilities Vweeb, being a carbon copy of his dad, doesn't differ much as far as abilities go. Vweeb wields Kweeb's same gun, the Tri-gun, and can shoot things, stun enemies, or shrink things down; such as his friends, during missions. Being Kateenian, Vweeb is a swift dodger, though he seems to be a little less swift if he can be captured by Anthony easily. Weaknesses Also like his father, and other Kateenians, Vweeb doesn't fair well in high temperatures or dry areas, as they can make him suffocate. Although, he's more adapt to sunny areas, since he lives on a beach planet. Like his father, Vweeb likes pretty girls, and can be rendered helpless in their presence. Of course, Vweeb seems to take a bigger interest in pretty girls. And of course, Vweeb is generally easy to kill if he doesn't make good dodging. As he stated himself while he was bullied by Anthony, Anthony could've easily killed him. Vweeb also cannot survive long in deep water, as the water is thick at his size, he'll be unable to swim, and drown quickly. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:OCs Category:Future Kids Category:GKND Kids Category:Tiny Style Users